One night, too many
by Lolo25
Summary: AU: Toad and Bowser been together ever since they graduated High school and moved in together. What would happen if Bowser came across something evil and been framed. Will their relationship survive through lies and secrets? Or be torn apart by everything around them.


_I need true opinions onto continue this_

_Thanks_

* * *

I am not sure how long I've been running. I am not sure why I was still running, the rain hit like razor blades. Wind threaten to knock me down and force me to submit. I heard that booming howl from a distance. He was nearing me getting closer to me. Tears stream my tanned face and my hat felt like it wanted to flee from danger. My life was in jeopardy, my whole being was in peril. I my blue jacket had torn and stuck with thorns. My senses heighten when I realized that voice was gaining way. The heat, abuse I felt it again but my heart broke when I remember how he looked trapped how he wanted to make me leave him. I am a glutton for punishment? I do want to play this game of cat and mouse? Why? Why I do run and not stay with him, then pain. Pain... so pain erupted in my thigh and my ribs. I've been healing from a scar... and nasty scar he gave me. And the rib? I am not sure where I gotten a broken rib. My eyes were unfocused on my path allowing me to fall over a tree trunk and hurt the bloody hands that belong to me.

"TOAD!"

That voice didn't belong to him. I whimpered running again, I saw the flash of anger, lust and determination in those ember red eyes. Teeth white and showing ready to shred me to pieces. Was I ready for that all over again. Then I felt it his hold; heavy hot body on my back. His claws twist and gripping my jacket and shirt pushing me on the ground. Mud and blood blended on my form, my eyes looking at him. My lover, best friend and husband. The wedding ring flashed upon the clawed fingers.

"P-Please... no more... not that cellar... please." I scrambled away from him pleading, begging anything to make him remember me. In all truth, reality settle in and slapped me. That bastard... that monster took my love away. Hot fresh tears caressed my rosy cheeks. The lightning cracked outlining the figure his eyes shining. Every muscle contracted and was leaned. The arms that use to hold me during these types storms are now the ones inducing my fear, beating, burning, touching... fucking touching me.

Ever heard the phrase _love hurts_? I have and it is true. So much. The phrase that suits me... is '_Never fall in love with your captor_.' Too late, far too late, I did.

This my story, I will tell you from the beginning how I ended up in a storm running away from him. Bowser.

********December 25, 3 years ago, 9:50am********

It was Christmas morning and well I celebrated my first year as a graduated high school student with a college degree ahead of me and life of happiness. My friends Yoshi, Mario, Luigi and Xix came over happily. No alcoholic drinks or crazy 'BITCHES' as Yoshi humbly put it. In the corner of the room was a grumpy koopa who snarled at Mario tying a silly pick ribbon around his neck. We knew Bowser was bad at social events but this was among guys and nothing weird would happen.

"Bowser perk up come on." Xix, the young Boo of the creepy areas of Toadstool Kapital motioned. He was pale with eyes paler than him but they had a yellow glow to it. "This is suppose to be a happy occasion you and Toad can finally move in together and well..." He snickered happily.

I blushed darker than usual; Bowser huffed crossing his arm glowering. Making my way to my well... partner I sat down on his lap. The howls in the room increased horribly loud making me roll my eyes. I mumbled, "Idiots."

I felt claw hands around my waist feeling angry orbs shutting everyone up. Then my partner looked at me with a smirk, "Toad," His voice was like velvet-I love velvet- wrapping around my body holding me still. I stared back at him making receive a terrible dark hindering blush. What feels like hours of silence between us he chuckled with his all knowing smirk. "you are so right." I giggle hugging around his neck.

Are we dating? Yes. Why do I call him partner? Because only Xix and Yoshi really knows what we are. Mario isn't homophobic but... I am not ready to admit I am Bowser boyfriend yet. To him I only act like this with Bowser cause of a "brotherly bond". God knows if Peach, the mayor of the city with her secretary Daisy will flip out if they ever found out. Standing I slapped him quickly for touching my sweet spot. No we ha- wait no that is a lie. He has sex... with a woman. That is before we even hit it off. I was piss about him not being a virgin in sex and shit like that. Really pissed me off when he found my sweet spots before I could find his. Crossing my arms I smirked. "Presents!" I gladly shouted. A jack-in-a box Bowser perked up. Yoshi smiled giving me his present.

"Shucks, Yoshi thanks." I grinned opening seeing I got a new hat. Smiling I quickly replaced my old one. I fits like a glove. Awesome. Hugging Yoshi I saw Bowser handing me a present with a faint blush. Grabbing it like a hungry child I squealed seeing it was light. The paper of tacky colors and sparkles fell showing a beautiful blue jacket. Eyes sightly filling up with tears I just hugged Bowser hearing his complaints.

The Italian man rolled his eyes, red sweatshirt around his waist he spoke. "Alright Bowser stop making Toad look like a sissy." He glared at him making the koopa bare his fangs at him. Sighing he stepped off as I felt a thumb of my boyfriend smiled at him. As if on cue I pulled away and saw Peach with her twins smiling coming in. Matching outfits but you know, different colors. Greeting them I felt the angry glares from Peach to Bowser. They never saw eye to eye. I believe they never will. Stepping in the line of her sight Peach smiled happily.

Her hug grasp me in a death hug, sucking in air she giggled, "Oh Toad... mum and father would gladly let you live with me... instead of living with him." Evidently she glowered at the firm fit koop. I rolled my eyes only to see Bowser rolling his eyes also going to cut the ham and Turkey.

'So for my perfect dinner date with Bowser.' Giggling I followed him in the kitchen closing the door behind me. I only heard Peach saying something about Bowser can be dangerous to me mentally and physically. No emotional? Hm weird... oh wait I she doesn't know we are dating. Giggling more, I felt hot lips on my own unusual plump ones. Time for me was not a big deal as long as I had him with me. With me, I felt brave, strong and taller. Our tongues danced the dance we mapped for ourselves, tan hands in my blonde hair and my own in his firey red hair. God, this koopa, drives me wild that until my name rang through my mind bringing me back to reality. Peach's voice was close... oh god so close to the kitchen door. Pushing Bowser down I saw that angry look saying _'what the fuck toad?' _Of course once he saw her the eyes soften only so much on me. "Yes Peach?" I spoke turning my full blown attention to her. Of course that amused face she has for Bowser ass on the floor explains it.

"I was wondering if you were getting harass which you AREN'T..." She grinned ever so happily only to sneer at the koop. "So Bowser I hope you take good care of your room mate." Hugging me rather curt but I wasn't complaining. Faster she is out of the kitchen the more important matters I can return to. Bowser though just mocked the young woman. "Watch Bowser, I am watching you." With that she made her leave.

The koop, my boyfriend stood up, a huge grin to him, "I am watching you." I laughed at his mocking but childish antics. Strong arms held me close to him. "Toad, my sexy bread winner," A kiss on the cheek, "The man of my dreams." A quiet purr sounding off, "I hate your cousin." Then a booming laugh emitted from his muscular chest. It always sent shivers up my spine.

Arms letting go I stepped back to cut the bread and ham. "Okay smooth talker cut the turkey." Doing a mock salute I giggled quietly. He always knew how to make me smile and laugh. Just like in high school.

******11:30 pm******

The party went on till Yoshi and Xix left around 11 pm. Tired and exhausted I tumbled into bed; my eyes closed as I tried to reach for Bowser. Twenty second of reaching and whining I sat up. The room was lit up by my lamp and the bathroom light in the room over. Sighing I flopped down on my bed frowning, "BOWSER!" I whined louder, "Get your scaly ass out here! Pleease." I heard a chuckle coming out of the bathroom. In front me from my half closed eyes I saw a toned half naked man.

"You called?" Climbing in with me he did a perverted grin that is when I looked away, but nodded. "Well I am here now." Hugging me I settled happily, he maybe very grumpy and dour on days like these- or everyday actually doesn't mean he doesn't try to be happy. He does. Taking in the musky scent of Bowser I grinned. "Merry Christmas, Toad." Then soft snores were heard. I laid there smiling more, his breathing and snores were like music to my ears.

Snuggling into his chest I grinned, "Night," My lips kissed his gently before settling back down letting sleep take me. Few words tumbled out of my mouth when I fell asleep, "Merry Christmas Bowser Koopa."

**_Frist chapter done_**

**_Whoo that was long_**

**_R&R thanks_**

**_Oh and tell me if you want me to continue this story_**

**_Bye~_**


End file.
